La fête du copain
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Hidan s'ennui, encore une réunion harassante de l'Akatsuki, il aimerait bien filer et aller tuer quelques innocents mais c'était sans compter sur Pein et ses idées farfelues... Oneshot, Hidan x Kakuzu, attention vulgaire, comme la plus part du temps avec Hidan, en fait ... ;)


Hey ! Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, je publie ce One shot, rédigé par mes soins (oui les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe sont de moi aussi ...) qui j'espère vous plaira ! Le couple traité est celui de Hidan et Kakuzu, notre duo de Zombie préféré (qui appartiennent au génie de Masashi Kishimoto) je vous laisse donc en leur charmante compagnie ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La fête du copain**

« Bien venu à la réunion annuelle de l'Akatsuki, mes chers amis ! »

Ils étaient tous assis les uns à côté des autres, par équipe, hormis Zetsu qui était son propre partenaire. Hidan se mordit la lèvre. Ça allait encore être une réunion chiante à en mourir, même pour un immortel... Quelle poisse tout de même, si il avait quitté son village et les lois, ce n'était pas pour être de nouveau obligé de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette maudite organisation, dirigée par le plus narcissique et égocentrique personnage qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré : Pein.

D'ailleurs, tout les membre de cette organisation étaient tarés : on avait le groupe des artistes fous, composé de Deidara, un blond androgyne et qui avait le plus agaçant tique de langage qu'Hidan n'ai jamais entendu. Il terminait toute ses phrases par un « Hm » bien sentit qui énervait l'immortel au plus haut point. Il manipulait l'argile et Hidan trouvait cela extrêmement gay. L'autre membre du doublé s'appelait AkaSuna No Sasori et lui, en plus d'être moche, était vraiment effrayant. Il avait une passion morbide pour les poupées humaines. Il gardait le corps des personnes qu'il tuait pour en faire des marionnettes. Terrifiant n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, ça c'était pour les artistes, après y avait le groupe des psychopathes composé de Itachi Uchiwa, oui celui qui a exterminé tout son clan, vous connaissez l'histoire. L'autre s'appelait Kisame Hoshigaki et, pour résumer, c'était un poisson... et pas simplement parce qu'il était bête comme ses pieds mais surtout qu'il ressemblait à une sorte de requin avec des dents pointues et la peau bleu. Ils faisaient partis des membres les plus puissant de l'Akatsuki. Bien sur, avant eux il y avait les chefs.

Les deux individus qui formaient ce duo cruel s'appelaient Pein et Konan. Comme il est dit plus haut, Pein était extrêmement vaniteux mais très puissant. Et Konan, ah Konan ! C'était un peu la douceur dans ce monde de brute, du moins, elle rappelait à Hidan une châtaigne, quand on la voie, on ne se doute pas forcément qu'elle pique, quand on l'effleure juste, elle chatouille mais quand on la prend à pleine main elle nous la transperce de ses piquants. Bien sur, l'immortel qui était d'un naturel exubérant n'avait pas fait attention et maintenant il savait que derrière son visage d'ange ce cachait le pire des démons.

Il y avait Zetsu qui était le membre qui travaillait seul, enfin si seul était le mot car il n'était jamais seul. De nos jours on l'aurait qualifié de schizophrène. Qui plus est, il était mis-homme, mis-plante... Oui l'Akatsuki recrute les pires monstres de la planète terre, votre mère est une plante ou un poisson ? Aucun problème ! On vous accueille à bras ouvert.

Oui, l'Akatsuki était la deuxième chances des ratés et des monstres de la nature sans aucune morale. C'est un peu le refuge des gents qui ne se sentent pas reconnues dans leur villages et qui désirent tuer des êtres humains plus que tout. Et c'était le cas de Hidan. Si il devait se décrire, il dirait beau, puissant et surtout immortel. En effet c'était un petit plus bien pratique dans les moments durs. Grâce à cette particularité, il ne craignait pratiquement rien ni personne. Et surtout pas son imbécile de partenaire qui répondait au nom de Kakuzu. C'était un immense bonhomme à la peau sombre et au yeux verts. Lui aussi était plus ou moins immortel (Hidan n'avait jamais chercher à savoir ce que signifiait ce « plus ou moins ») et d'après cet idiot de Kisame, on les appelait le groupe des Zombies. C'était assez plaisant même si dans les films les zombies étaient toujours des loques dégueulasses qui se mouvaient à deux à l'heure et qui ne faisaient pas plus de mal qu'une petite fille avec son nounours.

Hidan riait intérieurement en s'imaginant tuer la petite fille en question quand le chef de l'Akatsuki l'interpella :

« - Hidan, je pourrais avoir ton attention, s'il te plais ? » demanda t-il, la veine battante sur sa tempe.

« - Quoi ? » cria le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute cette putain de réunion de sa mère ! Pourquoi on la fait cette réunion alors qu'on se voit tout les putains de trimestre pour localiser les bijûu ! » enchaîna-t-il.

« Vois-tu, Hidan, pour que l'Akatsuki perdure il faut qu'il y est un semblant d'entente entre les membres. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, date de création de cette organisation, je déclare l'avènement de la « fête du copain ». »

Il y eut un blanc, puis Deidara et Hidan éclatèrent de rire. Les autres se contentaient de se retenir de sourire.

« - Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ? » demanda Sasori, d'une voix teintée d'amusement.

« - Vous devrez trouver un cadeau pour votre coéquipier, et nous dînerons tous ensemble ce soir à cette même table. » répondit Pein, en regardant Konan.

Les rire se turent. Chaque duo se dévisageait, Hidan fixait Kakuzu qui l'ignorait, c'était le seul à ne pas avoir réagit lors de l'annonce de cette fête ridicule, il n'avait pas bronché, pas rit. Bref, il était resté égale à lui même. Comme figé dans le temps, tel une statue, il regardait le chef s'agiter pour calmer les cris de protestation qui s'élevaient petit à petit. Hidan ne disait rien, regardant son compagnon d'un air presque mélancolique. Kakuzu ne lui offrirait jamais rien, il était bien trop radin et surtout, il le haïssait. Et même si il savait que c'était la même chose dans les autres duos, il était clair que leur cas était désespéré, il n'avait jamais su s'entendre. Deidara respectait Sasori et Sasori lui rendait, Kisame appréciait Itachi et Itachi n'avait pas de rancœur particulière contre son acolyte, Zetsu n'avait aucun problème avec lui même et quand à Pein et Konan, ils formaient le plus parfait des couples. Hidan et Kakuzu n'avaient aucune affection ni même une once de respect l'un pour l'autre. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre. Hidan n'y avait jamais fait attention avant et ça ne l'avait jamais blessé mais avec l'arrivée de cette fête complètement débile, il avait peur d'être le seul à ne rien recevoir. Il voyait tout les autres échanger quelques regards, se mettant certainement d'accord sur la marche à suivre alors que ses yeux ne rencontraient qu'un mur infranchissable. Il soupira et commença à réfléchir à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à son coéquipier. De l'argent, ça c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'il pourrait lui faire mais ce n'était pas très classe d'offrir de l'argent comme ça. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Eh Hidan, viens avec nous ! On va acheter un cadeau avec Itachi et Konan. Hm. » s'exclama Deidara avec un sourire en coin.

Hidan regarda autour de lui, la réunion était fini, chacun était partit vaquer à ses occupations et son coéquipier avait disparu. Il prit soin d'ôter la main baveuse de son collègue de son épaule puis il répondit :

« -D'accord, je viens. Je vais chercher mon porte monnaie. »

« - On se retrouve à l'entrée, hm ! »

Il traversa la grande salle de cérémonie, cherchant du regard la silhouette immense de Kakuzu. Il longea le couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Ils ne dormaient pratiquement jamais au QG mais quand ils n'avaient nul part où aller, ils étaient heureux de retrouver cette petite chambre qu'ils devaient partager. Oui, malgré le fait qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble : ils voyageaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, bref ils vivaient ensemble. C'était donc assez étrange que l'état de leur relation ne se soit jamais améliorée, ils n'avaient jamais réussit à se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Hidan ne se voyait pas vivre sans Kakuzu, ce n'est pas comme si il l'appréciait mais sa présence était devenue normal et si un jour son compère venait à perdre la vie, Hidan se retrouverait seul et perdu. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours ce manque, cette présence absente et qui laisserait un immense trou dans sa poitrine.

Il poussa la porte de leur chambre et découvrit sans grande surprise son coéquipier, penché sur des copies, comptant et recomptant ses sous. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc lâcha un bref soupire.

« - Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vieux radin. »

« - Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale gamin imprudent et inconscient. Et vulgaire en plus de ça. »

« - Je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire vieux con ! Putain ! »

Il attrapa son porte monnaie et claqua la porte. Il s'énervait tout seul le long du couloir qui le mena dans le hall d'entré du QG.

« - Je vais lui acheter une babiole de merde pour qu'il comprenne bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de sa gueule ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention de ses collègues qui l'attendait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait encore, hm ? Il t'as piqué ton collier pour le vendre, hm ? » fit Deidara, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

« - Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas. Peut être que vous vous entendrez vraiment mieux après cette petite fête. » tenta Konan

« - Mais il faudrait prendre en compte l'hypothèse qu'un plan de Pein peut fonctionner... hm ! »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun essayait de se rappeler un seul plan de Pein ayant marcher. Lorsqu'ils en conclurent que c'était peine perdue, ils quittèrent le QG. Sur le chemin, Konan les questionnait sur ce qui ferait éventuellement plaisir à leurs compagnons.

« - Moi je sais que tout ce qui l'intéresse ce sont les marionnettes mais je pensais à lui faire une petite sculpture, non explosive, histoire qu'il voie que mon art n'est pas si horrible qu'il ose le dire. Et toi Konan, hm ? » demanda Deidara

« - Et bien je pensais à lui acheter un beau miroir, comme ça il pourra se regarder et faire le coq sans m'embêter. Itachi ? »

« - Eh bien, Kisame se plain souvent qu'on ne va pas assez à la mer alors je vais lui prendre un poisson, comme ça il aura un peu d'océan dans sa chambre. »

Puis, à son grand désespoir, tout le monde se tourna vers Hidan. Ils avaient tous des idées géniales et lui ne prenait même pas cette fête au sérieux.

« - Je ne sais pas trop, à part l'argent rien ne l'intéresse... »

« - Achètes lui un porte monnaie, hm ! Ou un coffre fort, hm ! » proposa le blond androgyne

« - Prends lui une pierre précieuse, c'est mieux que de l'argent et c'est beau en plus. » tenta la femme

« - Ou bien offre lui une nouvelle machine à écrire. » proposa le brun aux yeux de biche

« - Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une machine à écrire recouverte de pierreries et qui fasse coffre fort... » soupira Hidan.

Deidara et Konan rirent et Itachi prit les devants, ignorant la boutade. L'immortel n'était pas plus avancé d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à son compagnon qui était si désagréable avec lui. Il fermait la marche tout en cogitant fortement lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Le brun avait toujours aimer les foulards et celui qu'il portait commencer à donner des signes de fatigue. Trop grip-sous pour en racheter un, il faisait avec mais c'était l'occasion de le changer. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il marcha un peu plus vite pour rattraper les autres.

Il eut du mal à se décider, il ne lui fallait pas un foulard trop voyant, quelque chose de sobre, de sombre et surtout de masculin. Son coéquipier utilisait les foulards pour masquer son visage dont il avait horreur. En effet, le vétéran avait le visage extrêmement marqué, sa mâchoire scindée de par et d'autre et qui risquait à tout moment de perdre sa partie inférieure si elle n'était pas retenu par des coutures grossières et inégales. Hidan avait vu une seule fois ce visage et il ne lui avait pas paru si horrible mais Kakuzu s'était mis dans une tel colère que le plus jeune ne s'était plus risqué à lui ôter. Il sourit quand il trouva enfin la perle rare. C'était une grand carré de tissus, encadré de frange, il était couleur taupe, un mélange de marron et de gris tout à fait plaisant. Il paya et sortit, content de son achat. Il rejoint les trois autres qui l'attendaient et ils repartirent au QG.

« - Je me demande ce que Sasori-dana va m'offrir, hm ! A mon avis ça sera de l'argile explosive ! Hm ! » s'exclama Deidara, soudain excité.

« - J'espère que Pein ne va pas m'offrir un photo de lui... » soupira Konan

« - Je pense que Kisame va m'offrir quelque chose à manger, comme des dangos. » ajouta Itachi

L'immortel regardait ses pieds quand Deidara le questionna.

« - Et toi, Hidan, tu penses que Kakuzu va t'offrir quoi, hm ? »

« - Je ne sais pas... »

Il y eut un silence gêné, personne n'osait ajouter quoi que ce soit, comprenant que Kakuzu n'allait certainement rien donner à son équipier. En effet, tout le monde connaissait l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans le duo et personne ne savait trop quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Hidan regarda sombrement le sol jusqu'au QG. Ils entrèrent et se séparèrent chacun allant soit emballer, soit préparer son cadeau. Hidan cacha le foulard dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre commune. Kakuzu était toujours à la même place et rien au monde n'aurait réussit à le déconcentré. A croire que Hidan ne faisait pas partit de ce même « monde ».

« - Encore ici, vieille homme ! Tu vas finir par avoir des escarres ! »

« - Idiot, est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? »

« - Bien sur ! J'en ai vu une fois ! Et c'est vraiment dégueulasse alors bouge toi ! »

« - Laisse moi gamin. »

« - Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! »

« - En quel honneur ? »

« - Bah, pour la fête du copain ! »

« - Je croyait que tu détestais cette fête. »

Hidan grogna, c'est vrai, c'était une fête ridicule mais il avait envie d'avoir le dernier mot.

« - Ouais bah je la déteste toujours moins que je ne te hais toi ! »

« - Tu racontes n'importe quoi gamin, si tu me haïssais tant, tu ne serais pas allé m'acheter un cadeau. »

Hidan n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il poussa un cri et sortit en claquant de nouveau la porte. C'est en jurant qui traversa le couloir et sortit du QG. Il alla se calmer les nerfs en tuant quelques innocents et rentra tard et souillé par le sang de ses victimes. Konan l'attendait dans le hall, elle semblait en colère.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Vas te changer et viens nous rejoindre, tu es en retard ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« - Pein n'avait pas donner d'heure ! »

« - Bien sur que si, mais tu n'écoutes rien de ce qu'on te dis ! » grogna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Hidan sentit la colère remonter en lui mais il respira et essaya de se calmer, si il commençait maintenant, la soirée allait être épuisante... Il alla prendre une rapide douche et enfila un sweat et un pantalon noir. Il alla rejoindre les autres membres déjà attablés.

« Bon et bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons commencer à festoyer ! Mes amis bon appétit ! » déclara le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Il n'y avait que quelques plats, un maigre poulet avait été exécuté pour l'occasion. Il y avait un peu de pomme de terre, quelques carottes et des petits pois. Vive le festin... Tout le monde commença à manger en silence et ce fut Pein, pour montrer l'exemple, qui ouvrit les hostilités.

« - Ma chère Konan, je sais que cela fait un moment que tu désire un bijou. Dans cette organisation essentiellement masculine, tu ne te sens pas assez femme alors laisse moi t'offrir ce collier. » dit-il en sortant un magnifique collier en diamant de son écrin.

« - Pein ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ça a dû te coûter beaucoup ! »

« - Eh bien... » fit-il l'aire gêné « Je l'ai volé »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu es courageux... » murmura-t-elle en rougissant et en s'avançant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Toute la table était tournée vers ce charmant couple. Konan offrit son cadeau, qui fit extrêmement plaisir au chef qui ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de s'admirer quelque seconde plus tard. Puis ce fut le tour de Deidara.

« Dana, vous et moi avons une vision très différente de l'art mais je connais celle qui vous plait alors je me suis permis de vous faire cette sculpture qui symbolise la beauté éternel ! Hm ! »

Il se leva et ôta le drap de sa statut. Apparu un magnifique jeune homme, aux yeux mis-clos et à la chevelure en bataille, son corps était composé comme celui du marionnette. Hidan vit Sasori se mouver un peu et il l'entendit s'exclamer :

« - Mais... c'est... moi ? »

« - Et oui, dana, vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est moche ! Je vous ai plutôt réussit, hm ! »

« - En effet, merci gamin, je reconnais bien là ta patte artistique. »

« - Attendez, attendez ! » intervint Hidan « Vous allez pas me faire croire que l'homme qui est représenté par la statue est Sasori ! »

« - Bien sur mais tu ne l'as jamais vu sous sa vrai forme ! Hm ! » répondit Deidara avec un sourire.

« - Et ça n'arrivera jamais » fit la voix rauque de Sasori.

Hidan, que la surprise avait fait se lever, se rassit en jurant. Il entraperçu Kakuzu lever les yeux au ciel. Sasori offrit une jolie petite poupée de chiffons à son collègue qui ressemblait étrangement à ce dernier. Puis Itachi offrit le magnifique poisson qu'il avait acheté à Kisame, celui ci le remercia chaleureusement puis prit la parole :

« Itachi, je sais à quel point tu es gourmand alors excuses moi de ne pas t'offrir des pâtisseries. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre ça. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi. » dit-il en tendant un paquet au brun.

Itachi déchira délicatement le papier qui entourait son cadeau et il ouvrit de grand yeux. Il sorti un éventail rouge et or, un tigre bondissant y était représenté. Il rougit légèrement et remercia Kisame par un regard de profonde gratitude.

Puis l'attention se reconcentra sur Hidan et son compagnon. Le plus jeune regarda le vétéran avec l'espoir que celui-ci fasse le premier pas mais il ne semblait pas décider. Hidan s'éclaircie alors la gorge.

« Eum... Tiens Kakuzu. »

Il tendit le petit paquet dans lequel se trouvait le foulard. L'autre lui prit des mains sans un regard et déchira le papier, il déplia le foulard et murmura un vague merci. Hidan s'attendait malgré lui à plus de reconnaissance et il fut même déçu de voir que son collègue n'avait rien pour lui. Il l'avait deviné pourtant, il le savait, mais ça le blessait de voir que Kakuzu lui donnait raison. Sans un mot, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il traversa le couloir, l'âme meurtrie. Il n'entendit pas les pas lourd qui le suivait. Il entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Ce n'est que quand il voulu mettre un coup dans la porte pour la fermer que son pied heurta quelque chose de mou. Il se retourna et croisa le regard grave de Kakuzu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ? »

« - Je n'ai plus rien à foutre avec vous, et surtout avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste et le mot est juste ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai acheté ce foutu foulard que tu ne mettras jamais juste parce que celui qui te l'a offert c'est moi ! J'te déteste espèce de sale pourris ! Tu m'as humilier ! D'ailleurs, je me suis humilier tout seul rien qu'en espérant quelque chose de ta part ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot de croire que j'aurais un jour le droit à un peu d'affection de ta part ! Tu n'est qu'un monstre sans cœur ! »

« - C'est bon ? Tu es calmé, gamin ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi, je ne voulais juste pas que les autres le voit car il est pour toi et seulement pour toi, ensuite ce cadeau, j'aurais pu te le donner bien avant et je n'aurais pas attendu cette fête stupide. Pour finir, j'ai quatre cœur. »

Alors que Hidan allait protester, Kakuzu le coupa.

« J'ai quatre cœur mais ce n'est pas suffisant tant tu as de l'importance pour moi. »

Puis il se pencha vers son compagnon en baissant son masque et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Hidan. Celui-ci rougit violemment, se débattit puis abandonna en sentant deux bras imposant s'enlacer autour de lui. Il répondit timidement au baiser puis la magie s'éteint et le contacte se rompis. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité ça ? Combien de fois avait-il rêver de ce moment sans arriver à se l'avouer ? Combien de fantasme avait-il refouler, trouvant cela mal venu après une dispute ? Depuis la première fois, depuis leur première rencontre il cachait ses sentiments derrière un flot d'insulte et il se trouvait bête. Par ailleurs il trouvait Kakuzu extrêmement courageux. Il entendit sa voix s'élever :

« - J'espère que mon cadeau te plait. » murmura le vétéran.

« - Ce que j'aimerais c'est qu'il dure toute la vie, ton cadeau » rétorqua le plus jeune en rougissant.

« - C'était prévu dans le contra, gamin. »

**FIN**

* * *

****Lulu : Voilà les enfants ! C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, non pas de quequette ce soire !

Hidan : Oh p*tain ! Tu fais ch*** ! J'voulais de la b*te moi ! J'voulais du c*l ! Et b*rdel ! C'est quoi ces p*tain d'étoile ?!

Lulu : Tu es trop vulgaire, Hidan. Le publique n'aime pas ça, il a donc été décider que tu serais censuré. Mais ne pleurs pas Hidan, tu peux toujours entrer au couvent, ils t'apprendront à parler convenablement comme une jeune fille de bonne famille et aussi, ils t'apprendront à faire abstraction de ton désir et de ta libido =)

Hidan : Naaaaaaaaaooooooooooooon !

Kakuzu : Calmes toi, gamin. Si non je t'y emmène par la peau du c*l. Eh... c'est quoi ça ?!

Lulu : Ce qui est valable pour l'un, est valable pour l'autre ! Ahah !

*échange de regard meurtrier entre Hidan et Kakuzu*

Kakuzu : On ne censure pas Kakuzu.

*éclaire et explosion*

Lulu : Eumph ! Non je ne suis pas morte mais presque alors je vais profiter de mes derniers instants pour vous réclamer gentiment une petite review ! Faites vous plaisir, c'est gratuit et ça prend cinq secondes, dites moi juste si cette histoire vous a plu ou non ! Merci d'avance =') *s'éteint paisiblement*


End file.
